In order to access services from service providers and mobile network operators, mobile devices generally provide trust assurances of their platforms to operators and service providers. Often mobile devices provide only a black box view to an operator. For example, an operator may receive a trust assurance associated with a mobile device, but the operator may not be informed as to how the trust assurance was derived or how it can be verified. The diversity of platform architectures and time constraints of mobile device deployment cycles may make some conventional white box device testing impractical because of the times associated with conventional certification of end platforms. Thus, current approaches to establishing trust of a mobile device lack efficiencies and capabilities, at least in part because of the wide variety of mobile devices and diversity of platforms that the mobile devices support.